


Little Secrets

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has them, sometimes they don't hurt, S3 ep7 'Currents' fixit-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I hope this helps, I wonder how long I can keep the recurrent theme running...

“C’mon John, we can talk about this at my place.”

“You sure, Mel? I think your day is even worse than mine.”

“Yeah, come on over, we’ll talk about what’s going on, I’ll fill you in on as much as the boys have either shared or let slip around me, and we can have a late dinner, as I let the meal from Scotty get cold.”

They drove separately, giving Melissa a chance to shower, and the Sheriff a chance to check in at the station.

“You’d think Stiles would have figures out I know by now,” John said, wrapping his hands around a mug of coffee, jacket hung over the chair.

“You would, being he is just like his father, a good detective, and like his father he _hides things_ from the people he loves so that they don’t worry. This is something that they think would put you in danger, John, Stiles won’t risk losing you.” Melissa grabbed his mug, dumped it in the sink and poured him a fresh one, making sure there was no room for him to add anything to it, and giving him her patented ‘I am not stupid’ look.

“Okay, so we know that there are sacrifices to something going on, that Danny wasn’t one of them, that the doctors were…the manner of death is evolving and-“ John’s stomach interrupted.

“When’s the last time you ate?”

“Stiles packed me a salad, and no one at the station will sneak me anything, they all notice that he’s going to snap soon if something doesn’t change and they don’t want my health to be what pushes him over the edge.”

“Nonsense! Not about him snapping, that boy is tighter than a spring right now, but one meal isn’t going to kill you. Let’s see….I have ham, turkey, _bacon,_ baby swiss, muenster, Havarti, gouda, four different types of cheddar, spinach and tomato…I am making you a gigantic sandwich, you can tell Stiles that it had spinach and tomato, that turkey is a lean meat, and the rest can be _our_ secret, okay?”

John stood, walked to Melissa at the fridge, and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Thank you, I don’t know what I would do without you these last six months.”


End file.
